Universal Cooperative Alliance
The Universal Cooperative Alliance (U.C.A.) ''is an Alliance formed by the leaders of all beings in the universe to serve, protect and keep the freedom of the stars with security and protection. They also serve as the main government of the universe while being the Peace Keeping Enforcers of the Universe. The U.C.A. is a representative democracy due to diversity among the people and leaders wanting to keep the planets and their people independent without feeling they have no power in the Alliance. They are the government protagonist in the series; Mobile Suit Gundam: Revolutionary Warfare to their opposing enemy; the Monarch Dynasty. History Pre-History - World War III Before U.C.A. was ever formed, the United Nations was the current intergovernmental organization before the countries unite. In 2022 A national conflict began to rise between Western and Eastern Countries to point of all-out war in the Western Seas and Euro-Asian-Russian Soil that nearly destroyed civilization. The firing was seized in 2033 due to exhausted resources and heavy casualties from civilians that were caught in the crossfire. New United Nations Since after World War III, in 2045 the United Nations have decided that to end national conflicts between countries they must unite their own countries under a new and reformed United Nations and using representative democracy to give more independence and diversity among other countries. New World Order After World War III, As the Earth slowly recovered and under new reformed U.N. which brought true peacetime to Earth as a new world order, rebuilding civilization and regrowing the population. Peace Time Without war among countries, humanity began to thrive with newly developed technology and even replacing dollar currencies to credits as the Earth's currency. At 2055 they were also able to attempt interplanetary space travel to other planets in their solar system, their first one was Mars during its early state of the "Universal Era". Prototype Mobile Suit Around late 2075 with newly developed technology, humanity was able to create their first prototype mobile suits nicknamed Gundam Project. They were first built and developed by a company called Meki Industries on Mars. The purpose of Gundam was to give back to the public for service needs such as construction, police, and war if it comes to it. Universal Era Expansion of the Universe In the early 2100s, as humanity continues to thrive in technological development and their first interplanetary travel to another planet. They have developed their first intergalactic space shuttle to explore the universe and maybe even life among the stars. While they were exploring in the universe looking for other life, they've colonized worlds for resources and homes of humanity. They've managed to make contact with the first alien life called the Ossassinstal that nearly share the same interests and traits. Soon after they've met, the two species worked together and even brought in the Gundam to the Ossassinstal's to help advance the suits and let them use the suits. Universal Golden Age Soon enough they expanded their alliance to other species as the humans discover more alien life in the universe, the Prominoid's, Felisleoians and Steath's. They've come together and united their species calling it the Universal Cooperative Alliance bringing the Universal Golden Age in mid-2236. The Universal War After the Alliance was formed a man from the Alexander family that want to "reform" the universe into his image to rule with an iron fist calling it the "Monarch Dynasty". The first two attempts failed to due failure planning and poor leadership which leads to their first two leaders deaths until Kason Alexander III came into power and was more successful than his brothers were. Which led to the creation of the U.C.A.'s first fighting force called the "Freedom Rangers" and came long The Universal War. Government and Politics When the U.C.A. was formed, it was intended to run as an intergovernmental organization with Representative Democracy much like its predecessor; the United Nations and adapt it to the Universe but at a galactic level. It was evident for all species to have the same share of power without overpowering each other but with free will and democracy, there will always be the few that don't believe in freedom. Head of State * '''Rickardo J. Anderson - '''Head of State; Leader of the U.C.A. Commander in Chief * '''Alah Baker - '''Commander in Chief of the U.C.A. Executive Branch * '''Gel Unit-1 - Executive of the U.C.A. Legislative Branch * Simbla Jakers ' * '''Nalaa Miva ' * '''Kander Mace Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch is there is a secret meeting between the leaders and representatives of each species when it comes to dire or critical decisions. Economics The Economy is modeled after the United States of America's free open market allowing different goods from different worlds to distribute their own goods products unless found illegal, would be fined and banned throughout the Aligned system. While the system has adapted to a free open market the currency also was adapted to credits. Since the unification between species credits would serve the purpose much like different country currencies. * Union Credits (Earth Credits) - Human Currency while countries still have their own right on different culture currency with a fair rate for all. * Celestial Coins - Ossassinstal Currency serving the same purpose much like Union Credits but at a higher rate. * Virtual Amunates (V.A.) - Prominoid Currency with a mid-rate worth. * River Diamonds - Felisleo Currency with a half rate worth of Virtual Amunates. * Silver Vatu - Steath Currency with a near high rate worth, third place to Celestial Coins. Security Military '''''More details coming soon... Trivia * The U.C.A. is modeled after the United Nations but with Alien governments. More details coming soon... Category:Government Category:Affiliation Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: Revolutionary Warfare Category:Master DA